Waiting Out A Storm
by Fluteprince
Summary: Axel and Roxas gets caught up in storm. Only one that Roxas can think of to pass the time! What could that be? Sorry I Suck at summaries! Yoai, Lemon, and Hot! Lol


**Title: Waiting Out A Storm**

**Warnings: Adult Content! Do Not Read If Immature (Or If You Hate Yaoi)**

**Disclaimer: Really? If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Every Cut Sceen Would Be Like This Story!!!**

**Note: Please enjoy! Review Please! I Would Love To Know Your Opion! If You Like It, I Might Write Another One!!!!**

**The Story Begins:**

* * *

Axel slowed the car, trying to get a better look at the sky. It had gotten dark hours ago, while Axel

and I were on our date, but now it was extremely dark. To dark for this time of night.

The wind howled and blew fiercly into my face, for Axel drove a convertable. I could feel small drops of water on my face and arms. It had started to sprinkle.

"What's the verdict?" I asked the tall, skinny, teen next to me.

He turned to me and smiled, his sea green eyes speaking to mine. "It's gonna storm."

I sighed, looking up at the starless night sky as Axel started to speed up the car. "Figures," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Axel's eyes flickered toward me.

"Nothing," I shook my head.

He smiled and turned up the radio, tuning out the sound of now pouring rain. I looked down at my the new out fit I had bought just for this date. It was soaked and there was absoulutely no way that I could get out the mud stain.

I smiled, remembering what had happened just moments ago:

_Axel opened the door of the restruant we had just ate at. He held the door open, letting me out first, then exiting himself. He started to walk ahead of me, his legs taking long strides. He quickly opened the passenger door of his car._

_He made a "get in" gesture with his hands. " Here you go beautiful. "_

_I blushed, quickening my pace. I probally should have been watching where I was walking because I had slipped, and fallen, into a mud puddle. Face first._

_Axel helped me up and wiped the mud off my face and tried to get it out of my new white pants and new white band tee..._

I had hardly been listening to the song, before it was interupted.

_**ERRRRRR ERRRRRRRRRR**_

The awful beeping noise rang in my ears.

_**We interupt your radio braodcast for an issued severe thunder storm wacth, **_the new voice on the radio began to speak. I hated thunder storms. It was one of my biggest fears.

I whimpered slightly. Axel put his hand on my knee, realizing my fear. He smiled slightly be fore speaking.

"Everything will be fine, Roxas. Please turst me."

"I do, " I told him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He replied.

The voice on the radio began to speak again.

_**This storm is predicted to deal damage to Twilight Town, Traverse Town, and Hollow Bastion. The warning is issued to last until 4: 30 a.m. **_

I whimpered again. We lived in Twilight Town. I lived in the upper part of town, while Axel lived down town.

Axel gripped my knee again, rubbing his fingers on the knee cap. I half smiled.

_**Please try to keep off the roads and please try to stay indoors. Winds are predicted to reach 80 miles per hour and the storm is expected to have tennis ball sized hail.**_

The voiced stopped it's announcement and went back to our original radio broadcast.

I sighed. They wanted us off the roads, and I had no idea how far we were from my house.

"How long until we get back to my place?" I asked shyly.

"Like 10 minutes. Don't worry." He said.

I leaned over and rested my head on his right shoulder, snuggling my head into his neck.

The rain started to pour down harder and harder. It stung as it hit my in the face. I could already feel my hair, that I worked on for hours, already flattening. I looked over Axel.

His naturally spiked hair was now wet and clinging to his neck. His firey red hair tended to curl when it got wet, and I could already see the curls at the base of his neck. And for some strange reason, that made him all the more sexy.

I had always thought he was sexy. He was like fire, hot and fierce. But all this rain made him seem weak, vorunable, and lost. It made him appear to be as if his heart was broken. And it made him all the more sexy.

I guess I had been wrapped up in my thoughts for a while, because I didn't even notice that we had stopped at my house.

"Could you please pull into the garage?" I asked the older teen.

He nodded and did as he was told. He got out and opened my door, lifting me into his arms. He carried me to the porch and set me back down.

"I can't have my boyfriend slip again, now can I?" Axel smiled, his green eyes glancing at my door.

"I guess not." I laughed.

He leaned in towards me, pulling me into an unescapable kiss. He always did things like this. Things when you least expected them. When he pulled away, he stared into my eyes for a moment.

His eyes were speaking to mine again. _I love you,_ they said. _I always have._

And that's when I decided it. We had been dating for a year now, but we hadn't "done it" yet. Tonight, tonight would be the night.

"Goodnight, my love." He said, walking away. I stood and watched him head towards his car, thinking about what I should do. But then, I realized that I didn't have time to think. He was leaving!

I ran off the porch and into the rain. Flashes of lightning illuminated my lawn, lighting my path toward the red head. I kept running. I finally reached him before he got in the car and took hold of his hand.

"Roxas? Are you okay?"

I shook my head.

"What's the matter?" His face had gotten all serious, concern written in his eyes.

I bit my lip. "It's to dangerous for you to drive." And as if on que, the rain started to come down even harder.

"I'll be fine, Roxas. I only live 5 minutes for here." He smiled, but I could tell he was still concerned.

"I don't care." I stated. The rain had already soaked my hair and it was now running down my face. Axel stepped away from me by at least three feet, then stopped.

He stood there as if confused. He was confused.

I looked at the 3 feet sepratating me and Axel. I needed to reassure him quickly.

I ran and jumped onto him. My legs wrapped around his waist and I tangled my fingers in his drenched hair. I kissed him with as much lust and passion that I could manage. I pulled away and almost got lost in his eyes.

"Roxas? What was that for?" He asked, rubbing my back with his hands.

I put a finger to his lips. "Let's go inside. Get dry. And try to keep eachother warm."

"I can get dry at home." He said impatiently.

"I know," I smiled suductively ", But you can't keep me warm if I'm here and you're not."

Suddenly, I noticed a slight change in his eyes. He'd finally grasped the concept.

"Roxas... Are you sure?"

I nodded. "More than i've ever been."

He smiled, again pulling me into an unavoidable kiss. Still kissing me, he carried me to my house. Somehow he got the door open without the use of his hands. We quickly stepped inside and he put me down.

"You know that this will hurt, right?" He asked.

"I know, but I need you inside me."

He looked surprised. I never talked like that before.

"I know, I know." I said ", Just go into my room. I need to _freshen up_ a little."

He smiled and stalked into my bedroom. I, on the other hand, went to the bath room. I stripped myself of my muddy clothes, slipping into some pajama pants and a gray tee. I didn't care that I wouldn't be needing them in five minutes anyway.

I walked back to my bedroom. Axel was lying on my bed, shoes off. He had his eyes closed, muttering to himself.

"Speak louder. I can't hear you." I laughed when he jumped up off ny bed, scared.

"I have to make sure that you really want to do this." Axel whispered into my hair as he hugged me.

I smiled. "I'm sure. I'm ready. I love you."

"I love you, too."

I took his hand and led him back to the bed. I pushed him onto and climbed onto him. I kissed him, snaking my hands under him, tangling them in his wild hair.

His hands traveled from my hair to my lower back, trying to steady me. I kissed him with all the passion I could muster. We stayed like that for awhile. Every so often, his tounge would find it's way into my mouth, but I never cared.

He kissed my neck at one point. His kisses were slobbery and warm, but I knew that diddn't matter. I loved him, loved everything about him. That's what mattered.

I felt his cold hands enter my pants. He grabbed my rock soild member, gracefully stroking it. I moaned into his mouth as we kissed. It felt wonderful! It was pure bliss! I could feel his could hands slowly warming.

I pulled myself off him. His hand retreated back at his side. He looked disappointed at the fact that I had stopped. He started to get up, but I pushed him down, stradling him.

"I never said that I was done yet, now did I?" I said seductively.

He smiled as I removed my shirt, tossinging it onto my floor. His eyes widened as my fingers started to play with the zipper on his jeans.

"Roxas. You don't have to." He blushed.

"But, I can't let you have all the fun!" I said, unzipping, and the removing, his pants. I pulled off the pair of boxers he had and discarded them like I had with all the other items of clothing. I sat there in shock.

His soild member was at least 14 inches! I expected it to be big, but not as big as this. Now I understood why he wanted to know if I was sure.

I smiled though and went to work. I put my mouth on the head, sucking it slowly, gently, tounging the slit at the top. I went even slower, and I guess that must've been really great becuase he thrusted his whole dick into my throat. It hurt at first, but I got use to it. He and I maoned at the same time.

I pulled off him after about two minutes of that. I needed some air. I took in four deep breaths and and shoved his cock into my mouth again, not the whole thing, but at least ten inches. He moaned my name. He told me to stop. He begged me too. And I listened.

"Yes, love?" I asked.

"I'm g-g-gonna... You know." He said weakly. I knew what he was talking about. He was about to cum.

I went back down, slowly licking below the head. He moaned and almost screamed. His seed spilled onto his cock, my cheek, and his hips. With my index finger, I wiped it off my face and licked it off my finger. After that, I licked it off his dick, starting from the base of the shaft, going slow, so he and I both could enjoy the feeling. The, I moved onto his hips, licking off his seimen with ease.

To be honest, I didn't know why the girls at school said that it tasted disgusting. I liked it. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either.

I looked up at Axel. He was panting and gasping. I lied next to him, kissed his ear.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I love you."

With that, he pushed me back, stradling me. His already half-naked self slipped off his shirt, threw on the floor with my own. He was fully naked now. His abs were delicious hovering over me.

He took off my pink and white studded belt, slid off my tight, white skinny jeans. He removed my boxers and was about to _do his thing_, but I spoke.

"Stop. No time. I need you inside me. Now!" I yelled.

He stopped and did as he was told. I felt his fingers penitrate me, streching me, preparing me. I hurt, but I withstood the pain.

"Ready?" He asked, his voice shaky.

I moaned. "Do it. Now."

I felt his member slide into me, slowly. The pain was even worse than before, but I bit my lip to keep from crying. He thrust into me, slow at first, but he got faster, making me raw inside. But right now, I didn't care. I needed him.

And finally he hit something inside me that made me scream and moan with pleasure. I was ready to cum, and Axel didn't help that fact when he stroked my member, still inside me.

As if knowing, he whispers to me. " Together, Roxas. At the same time."

As he said it, he thrusted again. I screamed once more. I needed to relieve myself.

The thunder roared outside, for I just now remebered the storm. He hit the spot again, making me moan louder and louder.

"Now." He whispered.

As I spilled my seed onto me, my dick, my hips, and Axel's hips, Axel let him self inside me. We both laid there, panting. We had finaally done it. I was happy.

We laid there for a few for minutes before he pulled out. I nuzzled my head into his neck. He bent and kissed my forehead.

"I love you. I always will." He promised into my scalp. I sighed.

"I love you, too, Axel. Nothing will change that."

He wrapped his arms around me, and I fell asleep in his arms, dreaming about what had just happened. And how much I loved him.

~ Jay


End file.
